fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Sage (Birthright)
Rainbow Sage (虹の賢者 Niji no kenja) is Chapter 19 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Birthright Version. This chapter takes place in the Sevenfold Sanctuary. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Players must navigate through the many buildings via the staircases in each one. Traversing through a staircase does not cost any movement, but the amount of tiles you can move after using one is dependent on how far the unit(s) traveled on the way to the staircase. This means if a unit that could move six tiles was next to a staircase and used it, when they appear at the next staircases they can move five spaces away from it. Travel between staircases cannot be used if a unit is blocking the staircase. Before starting the chapter, it is important to look at all enemy stats first. This is because these units are extremely odd compared to others found anywhere else in a typical Fire Emblem scenario. * The left side of the map mostly consists of units with no Defense, but extremely high Resistance for their classes. These units are Generals, Maids, Mechanists, Snipers, and unarmed Adventurers. * The right side of the map is the opposite, no Resistance but high amounts of Defense. These units are Basara, Onmyoji, Merchants, Heroes, and Master of Arms. * At the middlemost room where the two halves of the map connect again, you will find two Great Masters with no Strength but high Magic. Both are wielding Steel Naginata, so they will mostly deal little to no damage, but recover high amounts of health to their allies if need be. The Master Ninja sacrifice all but the speed bonus from wielding Shuriken to having extremely high Skill, meaning they are unlikely to ever miss even when at a weapon disadvantage. The final room contains two pairs of Guard Stance Swordmaster/Berserker combos. The Berserkers have maximum Attack, so they are likely to kill anyone they come in contact with, but also sacrifice all but the Berserkers' base HP, so they will die almost immediately thanks to their terrible defensive ability. The Swordmasters have nearly maximum speed, making them likely to double all but other Swordmasters, but at the expense of their Skill statistic, meaning their attacks almost never connect, even when at weapon advantage. At the sides of the boss General are two stationary Spear Masters with rock bottom offensive stats but maximum HP. One wields a Dual Naginata, the other a Bolt Naginata. The boss General has completely normal stats (for a boss General) and remains stationary as well. All other stats each unit has are normal for their level and class, so normal strategy and warning signs are applied as need be. After the chapter is completed, Corrin's Yato will be upgraded to the Noble Yato, increasing its stats and granting a +2 bonus to Strength and Speed as long as Corrin has the weapon in their inventory. Items Dropped Items * Chest Key x2 * Silver Katana * Silver Club * Flame Shuriken * Bolt Naginata * Master Seal x2 * Bloom Festal * Rabbit Spirit Chest Items * Hexing Rod * Wane Festal Trivia *Almost all the shades have at least one stat that is reversed from their best stat; e.g enemy Snipers with no defense but high resistance. *This map is reused in Chapter 11 of the Conquest route and Chapter 15 of the Revelation route. Category:Fates Chapters Category:Chapters